I Think I'm In Love
by xXxZanessaIsForeverxXx
Summary: When 15 year old Madisen Bolton falls in love with her best friend, Austin Danforth, what happens? Will they end up together, or will Jordisen Evans get in the way? Children of Troyella, Chaylor, and SharpayOC!
1. Just Friends?

_**I Think I'm in Love**_

**When 15-year-old Madisen Bolton falls in love with her best friend, Austin Danforth, what happens? Will they end up together, or will Jordisen Evans get in the way? Children of Troyella, Chaylor, and SharpayOC! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, or Sharpay, but I DO own their kids! Here's a list of the characters:**

_**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez-Bolton: Madisen Bolton-15, Troy Bolton-13, Éclair Bolton- 3**_

_**Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie-Danforth: Austin Danforth-15, Neveah Danforth-8, Aydrieah Danforth-5**_

_**Trevor Childers and Sharpay Evans-Childers: Jordisen Evans-15, Lauraine Childers-7**_

**A/N: Jordisen is Sharpay's daughter, but she doesn't have a known father- Trevor's not her father because Sharpay met him after she had Jordisen (by the way, Jordisen is a mix of Jordan and Madisen, so don't ask…)! **

**Anywayz, here's the story! It's in Madisen's POV! (Oh, and the kids call the others parents' Aunt and Uncle- for example, Madisen calls Taylor "Aunt Taylor"!)**

**Chapter One: Just Friends?**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I reached over to turn my alarm off, but I couldn't drag myself out of bed. I watched as the neon green numbers on my digital clock turn from 6:59 to 7:00. I sighed, knowing that if I didn't get up I'd be late for school again.

Just then, my three-year-old sister Éclair ran into my bedroom, being chased by my mother. Mom scooped her up into her arms and tickled her. She stopped to look at me. "Come on Maddie, it's seven o' clock. Even Éclair's already out of bed and running around like she's on a sugar high."

"Can you drive me to school?" I begged.

"Maybe Taylor will pick you up. She's driving Austin to school anyways. Would you like me to call her?"

"Can't I just walk down to their house?" They only lived about ten houses down from us.

"You can, but I'm sure she won't mind stopping by."

"Okay…um, Mom?"

She had already begun to leave the room, but she turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"Is it so bad to have a crush on your best friend?"

"Not at all," she said, smiling.

"Were you and Dad "just friends" in school?"

"You could call it that. Why?"

"Because…um…I kinda…like him."

"Austin?"

I blushed as I nodded. Mom sat Éclair down on my floor, where she proceeded to get into my purse. Mom reached over and hugged me. "You don't have to be shy about it you know," she said. "It was the same way with Dad and I. We fell in love, and look where we are now. We have three beautiful children."

"Beautiful? I don't think Troy would enjoy being called beautiful," I said, laughing at the thought of my brother's reaction.

"Okay, then, we have three wonderful children."

"So should I tell him?"

"Give it time, Sweetheart. If it's meant to be, then it'll happen. You just have to gradually hint around that you want to be more than just friends."

I smiled, and we sat there for a moment before I looked over at my clock. 7: 15! I had to get ready if I was going to catch a ride with Aunt Taylor and Austin! Mom and Éclair left the room, and I walked into my closet and pulled out my favorite outfit.

Thirty minutes later, I had successfully taken a quick shower, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, eaten breakfast, gotten dressed and checked my emails. I grabbed my backpack and ran outside just as Aunt Taylor's black Pontiac Torrent drove up to the curb. I waved goodbye to my family (including Troy, who didn't have school today) and climbed into the backseat next to Austin.

"Good morning, Maddie," Aunt Taylor said.

"Hey, Aunt Tay!" I exclaimed.

"Ready for a nice day at school?" she asked. I grinned as Austin shot his mother a look.

"I am, but I'm not sure about Austin," I replied. This time, I got the look.

"Would you quit it with the looks?" I asked him. "You look like Uncle Chad when you do that." Aunt Taylor stifled her laugh as I continued, "Which probably isn't a bad thing to your mother…or me. I think it's kinda cute myself, what about you, Aunt Taylor?"

"Not bad at all," she replied. "His father's kinda cute too, you know," she added, winking at me.

"Okay, fine!" Austin exclaimed. "Just quit it with the girl talk!"

I grinned. "Works every time!" I whispered in Aunt Taylor's ear. She grinned at me.

"Hey!" Austin yelled.

I looked at him with big, innocent eyes. "What's wrong, Austin?" I asked, pouting.

"I don't like your girl talk," he mumbled.

"You poor baby," I said, running my hand through his Uncle Chad-like afro.

"Hey! Not the hair, please not the hair!" he exclaimed.

By this time we had arrived at East High. "Bye, Aunt Taylor," I called as I got out of the car.

"Bye, Mom," I heard Austin tell his mother as he got out behind me.

"Bye, kids. Have a nice day," Aunt Taylor replied. She drove off, and I looked over at Austin.

"Sooo…"I began. "What do you wanna do before school?"

"I wanna go practice for a few minutes," Austin said, turning to go into the gym to catch up with his basketball buddies.

I grabbed his arm gently and stepped in front of him. "And leave me alone?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Maddie," he begged. "Please?"

"Fine, I'll go make out with Jake," I countered.

"Jake? Jake Walker? The most popular guy in school?" he asked. He sounded a little bit hurt.

"Jake Walker," I replied.

"How'd you hook up with him?" Austin asked. "He's, like, impossible to get. He has girls all over him."

"Hey, I'm Madisen Bolton, remember? Troy Bolton's daughter. Guys will do anything to get with me. _Any_thing."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Anything...like this?" he asked, leaning in close to me and brushing his lips up against mine for, like, a millisecond before he tried to kiss me.

I didn't know if I was ready yet, so I pulled away before the kiss could take off. "Austin?" I asked, blushing madly.

Still in semi-shock that he didn't get his kiss, he asked, "Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"I…I was trying to kiss you," he said, the caramel-colored skin of his face turning the same shade of red as mine.

"Oh…kinda like this?" I replied, and before I could think twice I leaned up to him and kissed him, a real kiss.

He pulled back away and said, "Yeah."

"Well, then, you got what you wanted. Now go play basketball with you buddies. I'll catch you at lunch."

He stared at me in awe for a moment before turning to go into the gym. I leaned against my locker. _Finally_, I thought to myself. _I can't believe we kissed! Maybe I should tell him how I feel. _And with that, my decision was made. I would reveal my true feelings to Austin Danforth, my childhood crush, at lunch.

**Was it worth it? Should I keep going, or didn't you like it well enough? **


	2. True Feelings

**Okay, so I didn't really expect anyone to like it that much, but since you did, I've got another chapter for you! It's not very long, though, since I'm busy with school ending and all, but here it is…**

**Chapter Two: True Feelings**

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Now it was third hour, right before lunch. I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Austin's lips against mine. It was amazingly wonderful…

"Miss Bolton, I suggest you pay attention or you'll end up in detention, just like your parents did when they attended East High. Would you like to tell me what you were so deep in thought about?" Ms. Darbus asked. She was staring right at me, and I didn't know what to say. A blush crept up to my face, and soon I felt it turn red.

"N-no, Ms. Darbus. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Good. Then maybe you'd like to answer the question that I asked you six times."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Darbus, what was the question?"

"This whole class is hopeless! Please name the four themes of Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh! That's easy! The forcefulness of love, love as a cause of violence, the individual versus society, and the inevitability of fate."

"Very good. Now since you like to sit and daydream- about boys, I'm sure- you may stand in front of the class and recite your quote first."

I blushed even harder as I stood and walked to the front of the class. I had studied for two long hours my favorite quote from the play. I sighed and took a deep breath before I began. Austin smiled at me from the first row, but since I sit in the back, I never get to talk to him. Seeing him smile relieved my fears, and I began, using hand gestures and my best Juliet accent.

"O Romeo, Romeo,  
wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name,  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Everyone clapped, and Austin smiled again. I smiled back, and a voice interrupted my train of thought. "That was very inspiring, Miss Bolton. Well done. A+." It was Ms. Darbus.

"It's too bad that not everyone in this class is as perfect as Madisen Bolton, except me that is, cause I'm perfect all the time," another voice announced. I glanced at Jordisen Evans, the owner of the voice. My mother says she acts like Sharpay, but I think she _is_ Sharpay, in her daughter's body.

"Excuse me, Miss Evans, but that is no way to speak to another classmate. We'll discuss your despicable behavior in detention this afternoon," Ms. Darbus said. Jordisen's mouth dropped open in shock. Austin stifled a laugh, and I just smiled sweetly at her when I walked by.

Ten recitations later, the bell rang. Austin waited for me by the door. He smiled at me when I walked up to him, and Ms. Darbus chuckled from behind us. "Oh, it's so wonderful to be in love," she said, winking at me.

"Oh, uh…well…we're not…not dating…" Austin stammered.

"What's that supposed to mean? It's pretty obvious to me," she replied.

I blushed, and saw Austin blush too. "Actually, Austin…I, um, need to speak with you alone. In the hallway," I said.

"Wha-"

"Just come on," I interrupted, returning Ms. Darbus' wink while I pushed him out the door.

When we had privacy, I felt my legs grow weak and jello-y. "Austin," I began.

He was looking longingly at the lunch line. "Maddie, today's nacho day. Can we talk while we're in line?"

"No," I said gently. Finally, he looked at me. "Austin, about this morning…"

"I'm sorry, Maddie. I didn't mean to..."

"No, Austin, I- I think I liked it. I like _you_."

"Well, that's good, considering we're best friends."

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean I _like_ you, like you. Kinda as more than a friend…kinda as a…a…"

"A boyfriend?" he asked, his ears on full alert. I could hear the tension and the hope in his voice.

"Y-yeah," I admitted, looking down at the floor.

Suddenly, I felt him cup my face in his hands, bringing my gaze up to meet his. Here we were, eye to eye. His chocolate brown eyes bore into mine. "Then I like you too."

His lips brushed against mine, and finally they were touching again, just like this morning. "Austin…" I breathed into his chest when the kiss ended.

"Madisen, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I just nodded, and soon we were kissing again.

Just then, a shadow moved across the hallway. Pulling away, I asked, "What was that?"

"Probably just one of the 10,000 people that roam these halls," he said before kissing me again. And I believed him, deepening the kiss and trusting that nothing would ever tear us apart.

Little did I know what was in store for us the next day…

**Ooh, a cliffy! I'm sorry, but I gotta go right now…two more days and school will be out for the summer, and then I'll be a senior! Yay! I'll be back either tomorrow or Friday…Rayalynn**


End file.
